Distraught love
by IIyana
Summary: Light and day...we are one and the same yet different...He's so mean to me sometimes...maybe we were never meant to be...but i can still hope...IIyanaXSoren a little MistXRanulf later
1. Chapter 1

We were on the battlefield getting rid of bandits on Apostle Sanaki's orders. I was so foggy I couldn't see a thing.

"Don't fall behind if you do, there's no hope of saving you." Soren announced.

So we trudged on through the fog not knowing where our enemies were but the good thing about that is that they didn't know where we were either. I stayed close to Soren's side and didn't say a word. It took him a while before he noticed I was there.

"IIyana, shouldn't you be protecting Mist?" He questioned.

"Uhh yeah but she told me to go on ahead."

"Still you should not have left her by herself. She is a healer and therefore vulnerable to enemy attacks go back to her now." I nodded and searched for her through the fog. When I finally found her she was being pursed by a bandit. I quickly got rid of him and rushed to her side.

"Hey Mist are you okay?" I asked kneeling beside her.

"Uhh yeah fine thanks for your help IIyana. But I thought I told you to go to Soren." She said.

"Soren….he told me to come back here so…that's what I'm doing here." I said.

"Ugh! Soren can be such a jerk sometimes I swear." Mist started ranting about Soren's manners and what not. I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes that is true…but we must pay attention. We can talk later…if something happened to you Soren and Ike would be very upset." Mist pouted.

"Wouldn't you care?" she asked.

"Yes of course I would…" She smiled satisfied with my answer.

"C'mon we'd better catch up to the others." We ran already knowing that the fighting had begun considering all the noise we were hearing. I lit a stick on fire so that it could light our way. Mist stood close to me as I proceeded forward with caution.

"Hey ladies." I turned around and threw the stick.

"Ahh hot hot hot!"

"Oh…sorry Boyd. I didn't mean too…I'm sorry…."

"Ehh think nothing of it. We just finished the job."

"Really? That's great. But why are you here?" Mist asked curious.

"I'm hurt you don't want me here?" Boyd made a sad face and I laughed.

"No, no we want you here." I said.

"Well even if you didn't, Ike ordered me to escort you two back to the capital so come on let's go." He took the lead and we followed. Occasionally he would say something but rather than that it was silent the whole way there. When we got there Soren and Ike were waiting for us.

"Brother!" She ran to hug Ike who responded casually.

"It's good to see that you are both unharmed."

"Yep! IIyana is the best bodyguard ever!" Mist said smiling.

"If she was so good then she wouldn't have left you there by yourself. That's not what a good bodyguard would do." Soren said. I winced at his harsh words but didn't say anything.

"I told her to go on ahead for you information Soren." Mist said matter-of-factly.

"Still even if you said that she should not have left her post. She disobeyed Ike and therefore should be punished for her actions."

"No she shouldn't! That's not fair! If she's punished then I have to be punished too!" Mist said.

"No, it's alright Mist….Soren's right…I could have gotten you killed. Whatever the punishment I am willing to accept it."

Mist got quiet and Soren looked over at me.

"Alright you have cleaning duty and you are confined to your room until we are able to leave here."

"Brother!"

"I fully accept these responsibilities…I must be getting to work now please excuse me." I bowed and left.

"Hey IIyana wait for me!" I turned to see Mist running after me. I waited until she arrived.

"That's unfair! Soren was so mean back there. You should have said something." I shook my head.

"It's not my place to. Besides that's how Soren is. You have to love him for it." I said dryly.

I continued until I got to the wash room. Clothes were pilled up high and I sighed.

"Oh yeah. And Soren being the jerk he is, added to your duties. You also have to go out and get supplies. I'll come with you or course." I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Mist!" I gave her a hug and started washing clothes. After a while of washing and folding we were done.

"So, Mist…I have a question…who do…you like?"

"I'm not telling." She said smiling.

"But I told you…" She sighed.

"Ok I like Ranulf."

"Wait…really?" I asked. She blushed.

"Uh-huh. He's so nice and kind it's fun to be around him." She smiled to herself.

"Well that's nice…" I said.

"Oh i have an idea. How about we tell them the day after tomorrow?"

"Umm….i don't know…"

"Aww come on. Please?"

"Well…I guess so."

"Yay! Well I gotta go get a basket for shopping. You wait right here." Mist then ran out the room. Moments later Soren walked in.

"Oh…hi Soren…"

"It seems as if you're finished. That was…fast."

"Well…Mist did sorta help me with it…"

"It was your punishment and you alone will bear it." I winced again.

"But she…wanted to help me…so…"

"Still that is no excuse to…" He turned to see Ike and Mist in the doorway.

"Soren…lay off her ok. There's no need to be so mean. She didn't force Mist so just leave her be alright." Ike said softly.

"Yes. Alright Ike." He turned to me.

"IIyana…sorry now if you'll excuse me." He walked passed them and out the door.

"Thank you Ike…"

"Think nothing of it." Ike said before walking away.

"Wow Soren's a real jerk." Mist said.

"Yes but for some reason…"

"Well forget about him c'mon let's go." She pulled me outside. We went shopping for food and weapons. We came back laughing and joking when we ran into Ranulf and Soren which was weird because Soren didn't really like Laguz even if they were our allies.

"Oh hi guys!" Mist said cheerfully. Me well I didn't say anything.

"Well hey there." Ranulf said in the same manner.

"We just went shopping and now we're gonna pack everything up." She said pulling me inside.

"Well I hope to see you later."

"Bye…Soren…Ranulf…" I waved to them both before being forced inside.

"What was that all about Mist?"

"Well I was nervous." She said.

We walked to the Convoy room. Weird name isn't it. Well obviously it's where the convoy leaves its things.

Ike called out to Mist telling her that he need her for something. She apologized for having to leave and an off. I sighed and went into the room. Putting things where they needed to be and preparing the food for out journey.

When I finished I walked back to my room and lay on my bed. I looked at the string on my hand remembering my mother. I missed her she had given it to me before I left the village it was her favorite hair ribbon…

There was a knock on my door and Soren walked in. I sat up and looked over at him.

"Yes Soren?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Well…you don't like anyone else besides Ike so I didn't…"

"Call is as you might I just felt like visiting."

"Well if I may…I would like to ask one question…"

"Oh really? And what might that be?" he asked me leaning on the door.

"Why were you…so mean to me today…?"

"Mean…that's not what I would call it." He said closing his eyes.

"Then what…?"

"Discipline."

"But in the wash room…"

"That I actually apologize for. You didn't detest the punishment. I found that…odd."

"You were right so I found no need to detest the punishment. If Mist had died…I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself…"

"Pitying yourself won't solve a thing. The thing is she's alive. And it's up to you to keep it that way. After all Ike has given you the duty of protecting his sister did he not?"

"…He did…"

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me." Just as he turned around…

"Umm Soren….i have something I need to tell you the day after tomorrow…"

"What do you want to tell me?"

"I…can't tell you now…but will you wait until that day?"

"Where do you want to meet me?"

"In here since I'm…confined to my room."

"Fine." He walked out and then in walked Mist.

"Oh my gosh. What did you tell Soren?"

"Nothing."

"But he's so mean. Soren wouldn't be good for you. If he hurts you I swear I'll destroy him." I chuckled.

"Soren…he's…" Mist sighed.

"You are so much in love with that guy."

"Well…before today he was…normal he wasn't too mean but he wasn't nice either…but today he was…harsh…"

"Yeah well he can be that way. Well anyway I told Ranulf to meet me near a tree outside. We have to tell the other what happened k." She smiled.

"Yeah…of course…so what did your brother want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing you should worry about." She smiled and walked out.

I lay on my bed hoping that Soren wouldn't be so mean tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank The Sage Of Spirits. For the review for mt other FE story.I hope that he reads and likes this one, well i hope that it is at least better than my first one. Again please don't be too harsh i'm trying and if it wouldn't bee too much could you tell me what i'm messing up on so that i can make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Still being confined to my room I did nothing but stare at the ceiling and draw all day. When Ike called I didn't know if it was night or day.

"IIyana, I want you Mist, Ranulf and Soren to be on the night watch."

"Night…watch?"

"Sanaki said to watch over the castle she said someone might be coming to assassinate her and as long as we need her to vouch for Princess Elincia we need to do what she says."

"I…understand." I said

"She's really becoming a real pain." Soren said.

"Well with that I'll be going." Ike walked away.

So there we stood the four of us. We decided that we would wait outside for a few hours and then patrol the inside. I saw Ranulf and Mist talking. I thought that maybe I should give talking to Soren another go.

"Umm Hi Soren." I said walking up to him.

"Shouldn't you be more focused on what we're doing then talking to me?" I started to fidget.

"Yes I should but I just thought that maybe we can talk…"

"Hmm…talk about what?"

"I don't know…whatever you want to talk about…"

"Me? Well I've never really been asked that before…" He started to think when Mist called out to me. I walked over to her.

"Hey how's it going with Soren?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Well…umm not so well…we were going to start talking but then you called me over…how's it going with Ranulf?"

"Awesome! He's so fun. He makes me laugh all the time and we just get along so well." She smiled.

"Well…I'll get back to Soren…tell me how it goes…" I waved to her and walked back to Soren. He looked over at me but said nothing. I didn't want to ruin the mood so I didn't say anything either. I figured if he wanted to talk then he'd say something to me. Well at least I hoped. I shot a quick glance over at him. He looked lost in thought…When he realized I was looking at him he turned to me. I blushed and turned away.

"So…umm what did you want to talk about?" I asked. No answer. I figured trying anymore would just annoy him so I moved forward and stared at the sky.

"Wow…the stars are really pretty…" I said in awe.

"Stars…?" I heard Soren's voice behind me.

"Yes. As I kid I would always go to the roof of my house to stare up at them."

"I see…but how does a simple thing such as stars amuse you?" he asked. I had never thought about that.

"Well…hmm I just thought they were pretty and they were relaxing to stare at." I said smiling at him.

"You're weird IIyana…but then again most things are."

"But…I'm not a thing…" It felt weird talking to him like this without him being mean. He wasn't so bad after all…

"Which do you like more Beorc or sub—I mean Laguz?"

"Me? Well I find them to be…well I like both to be honest. Why? Is it bad that Mordecai is my friend?"

"No I was just wondering is all." He said looking back up to the sky. I sighed and let him leave it at that although from time to time I'd wonder what he meant by those words. Soon I shrugged it off and went inside to do patrols. Everything seemed to be fine I made sure I checked out the guards in front of Sanaki's and Elincia's rooms. After that I decided to go to the balcony the stars would look better from there wouldn't they? So I walked out there and rested me elbows on the balcony. The stars were very pretty…and I saw a shooting star, but I didn't make a wish. I was to old to believe in that kind of stuff now.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned around it was Ranulf.

"Nothing…"

"Mist told me about your secret crush. Guess it's not so secret now huh?" he said standing beside me.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"With Soren. She asked me to look for you. You can be pretty clumsy and she didn't want you getting in trouble."

"I see…"

"So why do you like Soren anyway? I always thought you'd like someone like Rhys." He said leaning on the balcony.

"…Sometimes I wonder if I've made the wrong choice…Soren…maybe I'm just…"

"Well whatever you do I'll always be here for ya and I'm sure Mist will too." He winked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"So did Mist tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" He asked confused.

"Umm…nothing don't worry about it." I started to walk off.

"No seriously what?" I just kept walking. Half way down the hall I met up with Soren and Mist.

"Where's Ranulf?" she asked.

"On the balcony trying to figure out what I didn't tell him." I said. She nodded and ran to go meet him. Now it was just me and Soren. I knew I should have said something but I decided against it and kept my mouth shut. He turned the other way and I followed keeping at least 2 inches distance.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked breaking the silence.

"huh?"

"Remember you said you had something to tell me."

"Oh…yeah that…well I don't really think…"

"What?" He stopped and turned to face me. I kept my head down and started fidgeting. He waited for me to respond but when I didn't he asked again.

"Well…uhh…I just…umm…I…"

"Spit it out already."

"I…love you….Soren…" I said. At this time I brought my head up and looked at him. He blinked a few times but didn't say anything.

"I knew it…" I ran off not knowing where I was going. I think I ran outside when I finally stopped I was in front of a lake. Yeah I was outside. I stared into it and tried to hold back the tears that we itching to come out. Finally I couldn't contain them anymore and I just started sobbing. I cried so hard for about 3 to 5 minutes. When I finally stopped I looked around and saw a cute little squirrel running around and it looked like it hard something attached to its leg. I pulled the thing off and the next thing I knew there was a lance in front of me. I backed up until I hit a tree.

"Hmm maybe I can use you…" I looked around but didn't see anything. Not wanting to find out I darted off. I crashed into Ranulf.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I didn't say anything but kept running. Once back inside I rested my head against the door.

"Hey IIyana what's wrong? You look like you've been crying…" Mist asked concerned.

"Me? Crying? No." I forced a smile when we heard Ranulf's faint cries. We cracked the doors open and saw him being attacked.

"We've gotta do something!" Mist said. As if hearing her cry, Soren came from…above. He helped Ranulf fight but they just kept coming…I told Mist to stay put and I ran outside.

"Ahh the girl. Yes You are what we're here for…" Ranulf and Soren looked at me dumbfounded.

"Wait…me?"

"Yea you're IIyana right?" I gulped.

"Y-yes."

"Then you're coming with us. Don't even try to resist we've got your friends as hostages."

I walked toward the mysterious people is what I'll call them.

"W-wait a minute. What do you want with her?" Mist came out even after I told her not to.

"What else could a man wait a girl for? Besides your mother has a debt to pay…" He movie closer to me and I backed up. A little too far because I backed into someone else who held me.

"Please don't think you're going anywhere." I tried to struggle free but it was no use at all so I did the dirtiest thing ever. I kicked the man holding me in the crotch. He quickly let me go and I ran on the opposite side of them.

"Hmm that was smart but still what will you do about you're friends?" He had all three of them. They were completely immobilized considering the fact that Ranulf and Soren were tired

"So what will you do?" Without hesitation I said.

"I will go with you just let them go." That's exactly what they did as I walked over to them.

"Good choice…" We he got a little to close I slapped him and used my Thunder tome against him. He instantly fell. He subordinates came and got him.

Mist healed Soren and Ranulf and then they walked over to me. I already knew I was in for it.

"What was that all about?" Soren asked.

"I don't know they just appeared…I think it had something to do with that squirrel…"

"That doesn't matter why did you lead them back here?!" He demanded.

"I was…afraid I didn't know what to do…"

"You could have gotten us killed!"

"I know Soren…sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"LAY OFF SOREN!" Mist screamed.

"Scream any louder and you'll wake everyone up. Not to mention making me go deaf."

"Ohh sorry Ranulf. But back to Soren. Why would you yell at her like that? You act like it was her fault that random people are after her."

"Well she could've told someone."

"You are so mean Soren I would…!" Ranulf kissed her. Most likely just to shut her up. Not being able to take this I ran off. I heard them calling out to me but I didn't answer. I really didn't feel like being bothered by anyone…I just wanted to be alone. I cried myself to sleep. I don't think I was asleep that long because whe I woke up it was still night and I was in Soren's arms. I blinked three times and pinched myself. This was no dream.

"It's about time you woke up." He said

At this point in time I didn't feel like looking at Soren. I got up and walked away from him.

"Where are you going? You got us lost remember?"

"Lost…?"

"When we came looking for you we lost our way. So thanks." I ignored him and kept walking. Even if they didn't I knew where I was going.

"The way back…it's this way." I said pointing.

"We'll try anything I'm so bored." Ranulf said.

So they all followed me. But by the moans and groans they were making they wished they hadn't.

"Where are we?" Mist asked.

"Almost there I hope." Ranulf said. Soren was the only one who didn't complain and I would have to thank him for that…

"Hey look out!" Soren pushed me out of the way and we rolled down a hill. He was on top of me with my arms pinned down.

"Are you…ok?" He asked.

"Yea just fine. Thanks." My face had flushed up.

"C'mon." He helped me up but I couldn't stand I didn't want to tell him though so I didn't. He took the lead and I followed closely behind him.

"What was that?" Mist asked.

" I dunno but I'm guessing this is the right way." Ranulf said. My knees buckled and I fell grabbing Soren's arm for at least a little support if any at all.

"What's wrong?" Mist asked.

"Nothing…really I'm fine." I forced another smile.

"No you're not…your ankle…it's twisted."

"I'll be fine really." I said struggling to stand up. I latched onto Soren's arm and did not plan to let go. He sighed.

"Get on." He said. I looked at him but climbed onto his back all the same. He didn't once complain about my weight or tell me to walk on my own. So he was a pretty nice guy when he wanted to be. He was so warm and comfortable too. When we made it to the castle I didn't want to let him go but I did.

"Finally!" Ranluf said collapsing.

"Looks like you did know the right way after all…" Soren said setting me down.

"You can't always judge a person base on looks Soren…" I said.

"That maybe be true but that doesn't mean I won't do it." I looked off into the horizon. The sun was rising.

"Looks like watch is over…" I said.

"Yeah looks like it."

"Well were heading in, wanna join us?"

"I think I'll go to sleep. I'm not feeling very hungry." I said.

"I'll catch up with you later." We all looked at Soren but they nodded and walked in. When they were gone he picked me up and carried me to my room.

"Uhh thanks Soren for umm…last night…" I said. He didn't answer.

"I guess…that I'll see you later…" Before I could close the door Soren pulled me towards him and gently pressed his lips against mine. Before I knew what was going on he left. Now as I stood there injured and dumbfounded I wondered how he really felt…I went into my room and decided to forget about it. It would all be explained later on today hopefully…

* * *

A/N: Only one more chapter! I know that towards the end Soren was out of character but he can't be in character 100 of the time riiight? Review and tell me what you think. )


	3. Chapter 3

Ike came and knocked on my door.

"IIyana I think you have served your time. You are herby excused for you punishment." He then left. I turned back over and went to sleep. I was Mist who woke me up the second time and I decided that it was time for me to get up.

"Hey! Get up sleepy head!" she jumped on my bed.

"I'm up, I'm up." I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "So how's it going with Ranulf?" She smiled.

"Everything's going great! He even got me a bracelet see." She showed me her arm.

"So how did it go with Soren?" I didn't answer.

"Oh no…did he say he didn't like you? What happened?"

"He…didn't…say anything…but last night he…" I shook my head trying to forget it.

"Soren will come around don't worry." She put her hand on my back and I let out a heavy sigh.

"Aww…well c'mon maybe you can talk to him. Hopefully nothing has changed."

"Yea…nothing…" We went down the hall and saw Soren talking to Ike. When Ike left Mist pushed me forward and I crashed into Soren.

"Ahh watch it!"

"S-sorry Soren I didn't mean…"

"Never mind what?"

"Uh…I…mmm…"

He sighed. "What?"

"Umm what are you doing? Can I help in any way?"

"No you can't." I bit my finger and watched him walk away.

"Soren, go back and talk to her!" Mist said.

"Move Mist."

"No! You're so mean to her. Go and talk to her."

"No."

"Soren!"

"Will it get you to shut up?"

"Yes."

"Then fine." He turned around and walked towards me.

"So what so you want?" he asked.

"Just to talk Soren…"

"About what?"

"For starters how about last night…?" I could've sworn I saw a red tint cross his face even if only for a second.

"Mist leave I have to talk to IIyana in private." I saw Mist nod and walk out.

"Last night…why'd you…?"

No reply.

"Soren…"

"What I did…I only did it because Ike would've been upset. That's all."

"I see…well then…" I turned around and started to walk away but Soren grabbed my arm.

"What Soren?"

"It's just…watch it!" He pulled me close to him as someone came through the wall.

"Where's Sanaki?" The guy asked.

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't give filth like you that information."

"You little…" The man charged at us Soren grabbed me hand and moved out the way. He grabbed me and pushed me under a table.

"Don't move from here not matter what understand!"

"But I…"

"No but's don't move!"

He ran and fought then enemy. Even though I didn't want to let him go by himself but I had to he…told me too…But I couldn't any longer…the bandit picked up the axe…

"SOREN!" I pushed him out of the way.

"I thought…I told you not to move…"

"But I couldn't just…leave you there." I said through tears.

"But you could…I don't…"

"I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

"Sorry to interrupt the moment buut." The bandit charged at us again. I slung Soren onto my back and moved out the way.

"Leave me I'll just slow you down."

"No I'm not leaving you."

"But you'll die if he catches you."

"I told you before I'm not putting you down."

"Well then at least get out of the room."

"But that would be bad what if he gets to Sanaki or Ike…"

"Still staying in here would only get you killed."

"…Fine." I darted out the room and looked for someone but I had no luck so I went to the hall where everyone eats. Sure enough that's where everyone was.

"IIyana…what happened?" Ike asked.

"Someone broke in to kill Apostle Sanaki and Soren tried to protect me but…"

"IIyana move!" I moved to the left.

"Hmm…I see you moved but it's over girlie!" I couldn't move…I was scared…

Soren got off my back and pulled me out of the way.

"If you keep doing that you'll get killed." He tried to move but almost passed out.

"Soren…don't push yourself."

"But if I don't then you'll…" Ike got in front of me.

"I won't let you hurt these two."

"Ike…."

"Get outta here now." Janaff, Ranulf, Lethe, and Mordecai came to help Ike. I moved as far away as I could and set Soren down. He was bleeding…

"Heh looks like I wasn't much help…"

"Soren…"

"And even now something is…" he winced.

"Soren please don't talk." Mist came over.

"I just told Titania to go get the Apostle. They should be back shortly." I nodded but didn't leave Soren.

"Sorry for all those times I was mean…I just didn't want…" His eyes closed.

"Soren please don't die on me. Soren…" I placed my head on his chest, He was still breathing so I was guessing he was only sleeping I soon too closed my eyes.

* * *

"Hey Ike is Soren ok?"

"Soren he's ok but still not well enough o do anything. Course you can't tell him that." I nodded an laughed a little. Soren then walked by me I bowed to Ike and ran to meet him.

"Hi Soren." No answer.

"Soren…?"

"What?"

"What's wrong."

"Nothing leave me alone."

"But Soren…"

"Leave me be!"

"I won't." I said firmly.

"Oh and why?"

"I told you before that I loved you didn't I?"

"So? The one time I show compassion I almost die. Don't bother me. I don't want to see you again."

"Soren…" I bit my finger.

* * *

"IIyana…IIyana…wake up…hey IIyana…"

"Huh? Mist…." My eyes slowly opened.

"A…dream…?"

"Yep and you were having a pretty crazy one." She smiled. I looked around I was in a room. Almost everyone was there. Ike, Mist Mordecai, Soren, Rhys, Titania… Wait Soren?!

"What happened?"

"When you fell asleep on Soren you actually saved him…I don't know how but you healed him. In the process you've been asleep for three days now." Mist said.

"Three…days…" I held my hand to my face…

"I don't…feel good…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…" I looked at my hand it was shaking and it looked like I had more fingers than a normal person. Mist felt my forehead.

"You seem to feel fine…how many fingers am I holding up?"

"…12…"

"Ok never mind lay back down." I heard every one in the room let out a light chuckle.

"I wish there was something more I could do." Mist said.

"Don't worry you've done enough. All of you being here is enough for me…" I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

"You mean nothing to me. Get out of my face."

"But Soren I…I thought…"

"You thought what? That I loved you? Get real who could ever love a clumsy oaf like you?"

"Soren…stop it that's so mean…"

"Then get a clue. I don't love you!"

"Soren….Soren I…I hate you…"

* * *

"IIyana…you hate me…?" I slowly opened my eyes about an inch.

"Do you really hate me?" the person asked again.

"Soren? I thought that you…it was a dream I guess." I sat up.

"Dream?"

"I've been having dreams lately so I have to know…do you hate me? Do you never want to see me again? Would you like It better if I was dead?

"No. Why would you think that?"

"You kept telling me that in my dream so i…"

"I don't hate you. I don't want you saying that again." He turned away from me.

"Ok…I won't but just tell me the truth…I told you i…umm…well I told you four days ago…I just wanted to know how you…"

"He didn't answer."

"I guess that you don't…"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow. Go back to sleep." He said before walking out the room. So I did just as I was told.

* * *

"So you hate me huh?"

"Soren I didn't mean…"

"Yea whatever and I was going to give you something too."

"Give me something…?"

"Just leave."

"But you started all this…"

"I may have but you didn't have to say that."

"And you didn't have to tell me that you never wanted to see me again."

"I love you IIyana."

"What?"

* * *

"IIyana…hey wake up."

"Uhh who?"

"Mist I brought you food and…Soren told me to give this to you. He also said that he'd be back later."

She left the things on the table and left. I picked up the object and slipped it on my neck before going back to sleep. But this time I didn't have a dream. I just felt as if I was drifting along aimlessly….

"How are you feeling?" I was awakened yet again. This sure was getting annoying.

"I was fine before you came and woke me up." I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry but you haven't eaten."

"Surprisingly enough I'm too sick to eat. Sorry."

"So do you like the necklace?"

"huh?" I looked down at it, I hadn't really looked at it I was a little too sleepy.

"Oh its beautiful Soren…I've just been too sick to really admire it sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

"Ok…so what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you the truth." I gulped this couldn't be good at all.

"That in truth I feel…that I care for you and that's the only reason I was so mean. I didn't really mean for you to take it the wrong way…so sorry if you did."

"You…"

"When you twisted your ankle I was worried even if I didn't show it on my face. I've lost that ability…." He looked away.

"Ability…?"

"And now this. When you saved me I didn't…I was sad on the inside but the outside showed no feeling so everyone considered me heartless at this time. "Even when your like this I can't cry for you I can't even smile for you. So for that I also wish to apologize."

"Soren…" He turned back to me.

"So would you--"

I slowly placed my lips atop his I knew that Soren would rather die than let his pride be damaged and I cared that much for him that I wouldn't let that happen. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Even in my sick state I wouldn't…

I slowly pulled away.

"I love you Soren…do you love me?"

"….I do IIyana…" I smiled at him and he pulled me close to him.

"Just promise me you won't do something reckless like that again…"

"Only if you promise me." I said.

"I…do….I promise."

The warmth of his hug was enough for me to tell how he really felt. That he really truly did love me even if he had kept it a secret all this time. And even though I knew he would never show these feeling in public I couldn't help but feel…happiness…

* * *

A/N: Yep fin. I know Soren was acting waaaaay out of character in this chapter my bad but i thought it would be interesting ya kno. So if you like it review. I also wanted to thank one of my friends for reviewing, She knows who she is. Freakin awesome

Yana-BakurasPrincessofEgypt. (did i get it right?)


End file.
